When all hope is lost
by GodricJustWantsAHug
Summary: Alternate slashy ending :  Basically Charlie gets killed, and Michael saves Jeep ending up with them together    OCC CHARACTERS COMPLETELY I can't write very well :/


Legion: When All Hope Is Lost

Pairing: Michael/Jeep, One – sided Charlie/Jeep

Rating: M

Warnings: Death, M/M slash

Summary: Charlie is killed by horde of angel possessed humans (as I thought they were going to come alive!) and Jeep and Audrey escape with the baby. Michael saves Jeep and the baby from Gabriel! Leads to some fluff etc!

Disclaimer: I do not own legion, or any of these characters, I have just warped them for my own purpose :D Characters are OFC and I am sorry if the ending is a little rushed.

As Jeep rolled to the side, cradling the infant in his arms to dodge Gabriel's weapon, he could hear the gunshots from his fathers gun reverberating around the room. As he shot up, to move back towards Charlie, he looked towards his father only to see him clutch his stomach as blood poured from it.

"No!" Charlie took her baby gently from Jeep's arms, and stepped backwards. Jeep launched himself forwards, only to be pulled back by Michael.

"No. You must protect Charlie and the baby" Jeep stared into Michaels eyes and nodded, taking in everything else Michael mentioned about scriptures. He brushed past him, pulling out his gun. He briefly looked back towards his fathers body before turning away, glimpsing at Michael once again as he pulled Charlie and Audrey from the café.

As they opened the back door they were met with an eerie silence that echoed into the beating hearts of Jeep, Charlie, Audrey and the baby. Jeep kept his gun held up as they walked through the crowd, careful not to knock any of the possessed demons surrounding them. Just as they were on the brink of escape, and the loud echoes of a stick beating against the front of the vehicle surrounded them, a hand shot out of the crowd clasping Charlie's arm. She felt herself being pulled and let out a scream as other hands grabbed her. Jeep spun around, and with Audrey attempted to remove the hands. Audrey grabbed the baby, as she pulled away, and ran towards the vehicle.

"Go! JEEP...TAKE CARE OF HER!" Charlie shouted as she felt herself pulled further into the crowd away from Jeeps 's hands.

"No...NO! CHARLIE!"

"JEEP! We have to go! NOW!" Audrey screamed at Jeep as she opened the car door.

"NO! I can't...I CAN'T LEAVE HER!"

"WE HAVE NO CHOICE!"

Jeep felt a hand clutch his forearm causing him to pull away from the horde that was ripping Charlie apart. He turned around and shot the perpetrator in the face, and ran towards the cop car. Tears ran down his cheeks as he started the car and pulled away, listening to the baby's cry and Audrey's attempt at hushing the infant from the back seat.

When Gabriel landed on the roof, Jeep felt his heart drop as he knew that Michael had failed and was more than likely dead. He shot at the fucker that attempted to climb into the car via the back window, and heard Audrey's screams.

"Take the baby!" Audrey yelled as she thrust the crying infant into Jeeps arms, as she clung onto the angel.

"NOW! BREAK NOW!" Jeep slammed on the breaks and clung onto the infant as he felt Audrey and the angel fly out of the front window, rolling together as the car spun out of control.

Jeep clung to the infant who was breathing heavily, as he escaped from the wreckage and ran towards the cliffs.

His eyes closed in disbelief as he heard a thump behind him. As he turned around he suddenly was smacked across the face and sent over the cliff. Clutching the baby to his chest, he clung to the edge, and slowly climbed down. Jeep checked the baby once more and turned around, only to be smacked in the face again. His back hit as rock as he clutched the baby to his chest.

"Why do you continue to fight when there is no hope?" The angels empty words reverberated around head, as he watched the angel raise his weapon.

"Fuck you."

The next event happened too quickly, but all Jeep knows is that he and the baby are safe. Thanks to Michael. Who has a big pair of wings protruding from his back. As he raises up on shaking legs, he walks forwards to Michael.

"Charlie...she's..."

"I know...I'm sorry..."

Jeep bit his bottom lip, trying to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I loved her"

"I know"

"You also know she didn't feel the same way"

"Yes"

Jeep closed his eyes and sobs aloud, not caring that an angel of the lord is stood before him.

"You must protect the baby. She..."

"Madeline. Her name is Madeline."

"Madeline..." Michael smiled as he continued "is the key to the future. She is your responsibility now."

Jeep looked up at Michael and steps forward.

"You are leaving?"

Michael turns away from the pair and spreads out his wings. Jeep gasps as the sight and walks forwards. He checked Madeline's breathing, which was fine, and reached out to touch his wings.

"Yes. I have hope that..."

"What the fuck...what am I supposed to do? I can't do this alone. So don't you dare lay your fucking hope in me if you are going to fucking ditch me the first chance you get."

"Jeep...Jeep. Listen...You have my hope because you deserve it and you are humanities only hope now. Well you and Madeline." Jeep ignored him, walking away from Michael and looked up at the steep climb he had ahead of him, then down at Maddie.

"Shit." He stepped towards the cliff only to feel a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him from the ground.

"Don't let her go." Michael whispered in Jeep's ear, making him flush slightly as the angel flew him to the top of the cliff and set him down, a safe distance from the edge. Jeep placed the sleeping infant on the ground, and turned around to find Michael staring straight at him. He reared back and punched Michael across the face. The angel didn't flinch as he kept staring at Michael.

"Stop it."

"What?"

"Staring at me and fucking hit me."

Michael smiled as he patted Jeep on the arm.

"No." Jeep punched him again.

"Hit me. Fight back!"

"No. You have every right to take your frustrations out on me."

Jeep punched him again.

"HIT ME!"

"No." Jeep pushed forwards and stopped his fist as it pressed gently against Michaels face. He slumped forwards leaning his face against Michaels chest.

"I-I...I'm sorry. I'm just so...fucking angry. It's just too much." Jeep murmured as Michael smiled again the top of his head.

"I know."

Jeep looked up and found his face was closer to Michaels that it should have been and he flushed. Michael stared down at the younger man and leaned down slightly. Silence reverberated around the cliff side as they got closer and closer. Jeep could feel Michael's breathe on his face.

Jeep suddenly pulled away as Madeline's cries rung out and echoed. He turned away and began to walk towards Madeline when he felt himself being spun around. Michael grabbed his face, brought the young Texan forward and kissed him. Jeep gasped in shock as he felt himself being leant backwards and a hot tongue intrude into his mouth which he pressed his own against. Suddenly Michael drew back and righted the young man.

"Now you can get Madeline." Michael smiled, as he drew back leaving the young man in shock.

"Made...oh, yeah, I should..." Jeep turned around, flushed bright red and picked up Madeline, gently rocking her as he frowned. Her crying quieted slightly.

"What's troubling you."

"Are you leaving..."

"Yes"

"Stay. I can't do this alone. I don't want to do this alone." Jeep looked straight up at Michael only to find the angel staring at him.

Michael walked towards him and looked down at the young man.

"I will stay. Only because you asked me so nicely. And it seems like you may need more...comfort in the future." Michael smiled and tapped his lips making Jeep blush and smile. Suddenly Michael was behind him, wrapping arms around Jeep's waist as he lifted himself from the ground.

"Don't let go"

"I won't."

Jeep closed his eyes as he felt the air breezing through his clothes as they headed for the nearest town.

_6 months later..._

"Michael. We shouldn't..."

The angel looked up towards his young Texan and smiled.

"Never heard you complain before. Do you dislike this?" He leaned forward and sucked gently on the top of Jeep's thigh. Jeep shuddered in pleasure as he gripped onto the table tightly.

"Madeline is in the next room."

"Asleep. Just relax." Michael whispered as he took Jeep's length into his mouth. Jeep gasped and he leant on the table, clutching at the table trying not to lose it and thrust wildly into the angel's mouth.

"I...can't...Mich...aell...stop...mmm" Michael grinned around Jeep's length as he took it deeper into his mouth.

The angel's hands gently caressed Jeeps thighs before slipping up to the rounded cheeks of the young Texan.

"Michael...MICH-!" Michael slowly pushed his finger forwards through the tight ring, causing Jeep to gasp louder.

Suddenly the young man came in the angel's mouth, who hungrily swallowed.

Jeep breathed in and out gently before he suddenly felt himself hoisted up by his thighs onto the table.

"Hurry...Michael..."

"Jeep"

Michael opened up Jeep's thighs and placed his hardness at the tight hole. Jeep clung to table as Michael thrusted inside quickly.

"AH!" Jeep grunted as his grip tightened on the table.

Michael clung to him tighter and lifted Jeep up, this time bending him over the table as he thrusted into him faster.

Jeep grabbed his penis and began to stroke himself faster to completion and came suddenly. Michael then completed within him.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Echoed from the other room, as Jeep sighed and Michael pulled out.

"Rest, my love, I will get him" Michael smiled as he zipped up his pants and went to get Madeline. Jeep rested against the table and smiled as he heard the baby's cries die down. Pushing himself up, he walked into the other room and saw Michael rocking the small infant.

"I love you, both of you"

"I love you too" Michael smirked as he saw Jeep walk towards his daughter and smile gently down at her.


End file.
